skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor shadows
Professor shadows is a dark, demonic overlord of the dark element he was the main villain in skylanders enter the demon and team awesome (well only in the story arcs ) Story He was an ancient demon that seeks revenge on the skylanders ,especially the Giants because since he was a child he saw his people got killed with his own eyes, however he was adopted by the Kaos family. After their death he has plot his revenge against them ,and after the second encounter things didn't go so well .He was frozen brand trapped in Traptaium where he can never harm anyone forever ,60 years later he was freed by kaos but then betrayed him and takeover Skylands for himself ,(did I mention that he's kaos's uncle? )that is until Chop chop and other skylanders stopped him. After he's trap by trapanium again, but he's been rescued by war shippers that warship not just him but also the demon as a whole ,as well as his legacy ,they call themselves the masterminds ,a secret organization that wants to kill everything in the universe except for demons and themselves .So no matter what he will get revenge so he's on a conquest to find the demon crystals elemental (crystals that given more power over a Pacific element, they will be imported later on the series ).In season 8 of team awesome (spoiler alert) Professor shadows found the final daemon Crystal and mask of resurrection he used the demon crystals used all of their powers then turned one the main characters (aka Roller brawl) into a demon. Because he test it out see if it can work , he also found out that the Darkness is his great grandfather when he resurrected him. Soon after his resurrection the professor needs his help to resurrect the demons and begin a new era of demons ,and they surprisingly succeeded resurrecting the demons and making Skylands a savage wasteland . A battle later ,Spyro sacrifice himself to slay the darkness and everyone . The Darkness died ,but thanks to his DNA inside of his birth son, Professor shadows inherited his father's power therefore become more powerful .He killed the almost all skylanders , several supporting characters, and even his nephew (well he was really related to him because he was adopted) . The final battle commences (the final battle takes place in space and underground of a desert) Chop chop stabbed him . He was too dangerous to live . After his turning his body to dust one part of his body (his hand) is held at a museum while the remaining of him is buried in sand of his birthplace thanks to the masterminds. And that wraps up the origin story of Professor shadows Abilities Professor shadows have the power of laser eyes, traveling through shadows and fly . What what is sky chi move? well he isn't really a sensei but if I had to imagine it would be summoning a dark pool that will suck the life energy out of everybody. Quotes (read in the dark ,demonic and ,scary voice ) Enter Skylands: darkness awaits Enemies near 1: bow down to your demon Enemies near 2: you don't stand a chance Enemy defeated 1: you have sealed your own doom Enemy defeated 2: never rest in peace Defeated : You have not seen the last of me... hopefully Evil speed : evil ?Not necessarily , after our first encountered ,I have underestimated you all, I always thought your generic heroes that want to do the right thing, but you prove yourself more powerful , however the blood and the dust of my kind that you have to has killed inspired me to have revenge on you and your worthless friends , if only you haven't killed the demons ,then I guess it would've never happened ,but you can't undo what has been done. He he he you know what's funny .I have a dream it involves me, and all of you on the ground begging for mercy but I only have one question why should I when you didn't? A new era is coming and I'm calling it the demon age Category:Villains Category:Dark Category:Dark Villains